breakthroughcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Whirltide
Demographics All of Whirltide is made up of Sea Wyverns and varying forms of sea life kept as pets. The sex ratio is generally 50:50, with males being ever so slightly higher. There is a ridiculous abundance of young in Whirltide, making up around 75% of the population, though most may never make it to adulthood. No one in Whirltide is literate and one may wonder if they can even speak right. Their dialect of the wyvern language is so thick that it's rather hard to understand them at times. Architecture Whirltide has no structures to note, but some wyverns will scrape markings into rocks and coral. The symbol of Whirldtide was a fad that caught on for a while - seeing if the Wyvern was stable enough to balance on one leg while making smooth arcing lines. The mark became known as the mark of Whirltide and can be seen in most rocks surrounding the large bay. Environment and Climate Whirltide takes up the entire eastern bay north of the Dragon Empire and northeast of the Red Claw. The climate has noticeable seasons, but the winter is nowhere near harsh. Warm winds off of the plains and ocean mixed with a warm current and protective mountains to the south and west help keep Whirltide a rather safe, tropical area. The temperature is generally warm, ranging from 15.5 degrees C (60F) to 26.6C (80F). Water temperature usually follows this same range, except it's slightly cooler. During cloudy or rainy spells, the water temperature can drop many degrees below the lowest bracket, pushing the freezing Wyverns more towards the surface to warm up in the air. Government and Politics Whirltide is a huge congregation of Wyverns led by the oldest couple. These two make all the important decisions when there are decisions to even make. Due to the tropical climate and sheer amount of resources available to the Wyverns of Whirltide, leadership is very lax and the leading pair barely ever have reason to exercise their powers beyond breaking up squabbles between two Wyverns fighting over the best plate to sunbathe. Economy If you count trading one's favorite fish for another one's favorite fish, then that's Whirltide's economy. Otherwise, there is none. History Whirltide is the sort of nation that just appears slowly over time. The area the place is in is so suitable for these types of Wyverns that thousands of them just flocked and bred there over time. The originally individual pods merged together under the oldest couple after many squabbles and fights throughout the years. From then on, Whirltide just grew from random new pods joining in on the tropical paradise and from its own breeding population. Military Whirltide's military is nonexistent. If you invade their land and attack the populace, you would likely be assaulted by flocks of squawking and angry Wyverns, but that isn't organised enough to call a military. Culture Whirltide works mostly like every other Wyvern colony, minus the fact that it is utterly gigantic. The hatching and egg fields are a mind boggling size, nearly taking up an entire reef. Very many females tend to this monstrous field, but not many honestly care if eggs are stolen or lost, since there are just so many. For mating, Whirltide's huge population often comes together and they all compete at once, leading to a messy mix of blood, flesh, and public obscene activities. Otherwise, Whirltide operates like any other Sea Wyvern school. Holidays Every day is a holiday for Sea Wyverns. What's not to be joyful about when you live in a land of abundant food? Category:Nations